This application requests support to enable New York Medical College to develop, implement and evaluate a program of Preventive Cardiology. The long range goal will be the introduction of preventive cardiology concepts and practice at each level of the school's academic program- undergraduate internship and residency training, and continuing education. The initial priority will be focused on the undergraduate medical school curriculum in order to plan for a longitudinal progressive sequence of preventive cardiology content throughout its four year program of instruction. Each existing medical school course has been reviewed and targeted for additions and revisions designed to integrate appropriate components of the core Preventive Cardiology Curriculum. All entering medical students would undergo cardiovascular risk factor profiles with data feedback and intervetnion as an educational experience designed to personalize the curriculum. A Preventive Cardiology Clinic would be established for evaluation of families of patients with premature coronary artery disease. In addition, early primary prevention of cardiovascular disease would be incorporated into general pediatric clinic practice by identifying young children with positive family histories for house staff, by means of questionaires and chart audits. In addition, course outlines and examination results will be assesed for achievement of specified objectives.